


Leipzig.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Harry just wants to make Jan feel better, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, a bit of angst, but barely, helping hand, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: A late night cuddle turns into something more...
Relationships: Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Leipzig.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this was written before we knew the real reason Jan was upset after the Leipzig game, however if you want to just pretend Jan's keeping it a secret from Winksy because he doesn't want him to worry ;)<3

He listened as the strong wind hit his window, his mind somewhere else trying to figure out how they’d found themselves in this position. How they’d gone from Champions League finalists to being knocked out in the round of 16 to RB fucking Leipzig. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, somehow that hadn’t even been the worst thing about the night.

Harry couldn’t get it out of his mind, the image of Jan’s face as the whistle blew. It was still engraved in his brain. He’d looked destroyed and Winksy had wanted to comfort him but his mind hadn’t let him. He felt responsible for making Jan upset, which in a way he had been. He felt the knot in the pit of his stomach turn as he thought about the other man. He couldn’t sleep, he needed to see Jan, he couldn’t let his mind rest until he knew the older man was okay.

He quietly made his way down the hallway of the modern german city hotel, the dimmed light making it quite hard to focus on the numbers on the doors. Eventually he found it, room number 307. He swallowed before knocking once, twice and three times before he heard movement from the other side of the door. Harry shifted on his feet, for some reason feeling a bit nervous, or maybe that was the guilt he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Hey” Harry said quietly as the other man opened the door. He looked like he’d been sleeping. He wasn’t wearing anything but his white boxers, hair a bit messy from the pillow and a new pang of guilt hit his stomach for having woken him up.

“Sorry I just- I couldn’t sleep” He explained stuttering over his words a bit and Jan’s expression seemed to soften up a bit as Harry spoke. Jan opened the door slightly, inviting him in. “Come in” Jan said quietly. 

The door shut close behind them as they both entered the room. Jan walked straight in and dropped himself on the bed, getting under the blanket. Harry stood and watched from the middle of the room, waiting for Jan’s next move. The belgian turned and met his gaze, eyebrows raised at him, expecting him to join.

“Are you just going to stand there or…?” Jan asked and Harry hadn’t expected the other man to want anything to do with him.

Harry took a few steps towards the bed, slowly undressing himself down to his boxers, feeling Jan’s burning gaze on him. He didn’t know why it felt different between them, where this sudden tension had come from or if he was just imagining it. He pushed the thought away and slowly undressed and then moved under the covers laying himself down next to Jan on the bed. He could feel the warmth radiating from the bigger man’s skin and Harry felt himself drawn to him. He cuddled closer to Jan without giving it a second thought, like it somehow made the most sense for him to do it. His hand found a place on Jan’s toned abs as he pressed his cheek against the the other man’s chest, hugging his side. He felt Jan’s arm wrap around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Harry slotted his leg nicely in between Jan’s parted ones, their bodies getting tangled in the most effortless way. He breathed the other man in, every part of Harry craving the closeness. They didn’t do this normally but somehow it felt like they’d always done this.

  
He wasn’t normally clingy nor cuddly when it came to teammates but something in him today was. Maybe it was the loss that made him want the comfort, maybe it was seeing Jan upset that had made him want to comfort or maybe it was something about Jan that made him feel things he didn’t want to admit to himself just yet. Jan just got him, without words having to be exchanged, the belgian could read him like an open book.

“I’m sorry” Harry mumbled so quietly he wasn’t sure he’d even meant to say it out loud. 

“Don’t be”

He felt Jan’s hand find it’s way into his soft brown curls, the belgian’s fingers gently starting to massage his scalp. Harry leaned back against the touch, desperate for anything Jan could give him. Harry’s fingers started drawing circles on Jan’s bare chest, tracing the outlines of the other man’s toned muscles. They stayed like that for a while, letting the quiet wash over them. If it hadn’t been for Jan’s fingers playing with his hair and moving up and down his spine he would’ve thought the other man had fallen asleep. Somewhere between the cuddling and tiredness something else awakened. It was like something in the air had shifted and suddenly he felt himself wander to a place he shouldn’t have been. Maybe it was the fact that Harry had always found an escape in pleasure, a weird comfort. It was almost a way to make the time stop for a minute for his mind to stand still. A way for them both to not think about the game.

He couldn’t help but let his fingers wander, tracing patterns lower and lower Jan’s naked stomach. He didn’t need to look at Jan to know what was going through his mind because the same thing was going through his. They were actually going to do this. _ He _ was actually going to do this. Jan’s breathing pattern sped up the lower he got and it felt like a rush going through his body. The excitement of doing something they shouldn’t be, both of them being aware, yet none of them making any move to stop it. It was like their bodies craved it so much they were unable to control it. 

Harry dipped his fingers down under the waistband of Jan’s boxers, fingertips brushing against the short hairs underneath the material. He felt the bigger man’s grip around him tighten as his hand slowly teased his next move. There was no going back and Jan didn’t make any attempt to stop him, it was like they’d done this a million times before, but they hadn’t. This was all new to him, to them and he didn’t really know what had sparked it all. 

Jan’s breath hitched as Harry finally moved his hand down to his semi-hard cock. The foreign feeling of grabbing another man’s crotch, ignited something in him. Jan’s cock wasn’t small, it was above average in size. He’d always known that of course, not that he’d deliberately inspected Jan’s cock before but it was impossible not to take notice of everyone's sizes when they spent the majority of their time in the dressing rooms. Nevertheless, Jan had a big cock and it felt even bigger half hard in his smaller fist. Harry wrapped his fingers around the size, feeling it out in his hand. He didn’t move his fist just yet, he just wanted to get familiar with it, with the feeling of holding another man’s cock in his fist. 

The weight of it, the veins, the thickness everything felt different from his own. Harry could feel the blood rushing south to his own cock, there was something very erotic in what they were doing and holding Jan’s length in his hand, feeling it grow harder in his fist made Harry’s own cock come to life. He moved his hand down even further, grabbing a hold of the other man’s balls. He felt them tighten in his loose grip and he was sure he felt Jan’s cock twitch at the contact. He couldn’t help but smile against Jan’s chest. Harry massaged the balls in his hand, rolling them in between his fingers, just the way he liked it when he pleasured himself. And it seemed to work, he could feel Jan’s cock grow harder and harder, straining against his boxers. He needed to get them off, he didn’t like restraints so he used his hand to pull the material down. Jan lifted his hips to help get his boxers off, seeming just as eager to get his cock free as Winksy was. 

Harry wrapped his fingers around Jan’s cock once again this time closer to the tip. he ran his thumb over the other man’s now wet tip. There was something so hot in knowing he’d done this to Jan, knowing he was the reason the other man was this hard, leaking. He rubbed his thumb over Jan’s slit and he was pleasantly rewarded by the sound of a low moan. He slowly started jerking the other man off, his fist moving up and down the thick length in a steady speed. Harry couldn’t help but raise his head to look at the other man. Their eyes met and Harry couldn’t take them away from the sight. Jan’s lids were heavy with pleasure, lips parted slightly and brows furrowed. He looked so fucking good it took every bit of will power in him not to tell him that. He was looking at Winksy with lust in his eyes, like he wanted to eat him up. One of Jan’s hand moved to Harry’s thigh, the one that was slotted in between Jan’s parted ones. He felt Jan press his thigh up against Harry’s crotch, searching for a reaction. Winksy couldn’t help but moan at the sudden action, the feeling of Jan’s hard thigh pressing against his clothed cock was something else. 

He pushed the distraction away however refocusing on Jan’s cock in his hand. This wasn’t about Winksy’s pleasure it was about Jan’s, he wanted Jan to feel good so he sped up the movements of his fist, squeezing harder when he got to the tip and sometimes he even rubbed his thumb against the spot underneath the sensitive head. Winks took his time, alternating between fast and slow strokes. Jan’s moans were too addicting and he never wanted it to end. His cock felt so good in his fist it was like it was meant to be. 

“You’re so big” 

The words had just slipped out of him, he really hadn’t meant to say them out loud. However Jan didn’t seem to mind, flashing him a knowing smile. Harry laid his face on Jan’s chest again, feeling his cheeks burning. His fist was still working Jan to climax. He could sense that Jan was close, his whole body tensed at every stroke. The other man’s hips starting to lift of the bed, moving up to meet Harry’s fist. Harry let Jan fuck into his fist, he let the other man lose control. Jan’s grip on him tightened and within thirty seconds he felt the other man spill into his fist. Moans and grunts filling up the room. Hearing Jan, watching Jan lose control made him incredibly turned on. His cock was throbbing in his underwear and the feeling of Jan’s sticky semen on his fist could have probably been enough to send him over the edge. However Jan had other plans for him. He felt the Belgian’s thigh press up against his erection once again, this time Harry pressed back against it, needing more.

He buried his face in the crook of Jan’s neck as his body moved further up the other man. He could feel Jan’s thigh press up against his crotch and he couldn’t help but move his hips down to meet the muscled thigh. The friction giving him the exact pleasure he was searching for. He felt the material of his own boxers rub against his hardness, too horny to even bother to get them off. Jan wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him closer as the other one sneaked down underneath his waistband. He felt Jan’s hand grab a hand full of his bum cheek, kneading the soft flesh as he pressed his thigh up harder against Harry’s crotch. He couldn’t help but let out a helpless moan. The desperation coming through in his voice, it was strained and needy and everything felt so overwhelming. He moved his hips faster and faster, rubbing up and down the other man like a horny teenager. Jan encouraged him to go faster, the words ‘good boy’ ‘faster’ ‘you’re doing so good’ were being mumbled in his ear. The only response he was able to let out were whimpers and moans of pleasure. 

It all became too much when he felt Jan’s finger slide between his plump cheeks, moving up and down his crack. The teasing was enough to make the orgasm build in the pit of his stomach. He could feel it. Jan then experimentally pressed his middle finger against his rim, applying the tiniest amount of pressure, rubbing around it. It all took Winksy by surprise and the filthy nature of it made his whole body react. He’d never had anyone else but himself touch him in that way before, not there. Only the thought of Jan’s finger entering him was enough to send him over the edge, and it did. His hole body trembled as he came, white liquid shooting out from his tip, smearing itself on the white cotton fabric. His moans were muffled against Jan’s shoulder, eyes rolling back as the pleasure washed over his body in continuous waves. He rode himself on Jan’s thigh until the last drop was squeezed out. Hips stuttering against the toned leg. Harry laid there on the spot in a post coital state. His muscles felt like jelly and he couldn’t bring himself to move.

He didn’t know why tears started rolling down his cheeks. It felt like all the emotions of the night that he’d pent up inside just finally found an escape through his release. He wasn’t sad, well in a way he was because of the loss, but it wasn’t the cause of the tears. It was everything that had build up inside him finally boiling over. He’d hoped the bigger man wouldn’t notice but he did, Harry guessed the sudden dampness on his neck and the fact that he didn’t want to show his face gave it away. Jan’s arms wrapped around him tightly, one hand coming up to his hair again, fingers moving in a soothing motion. 

”Hey” He whispered softly against Winksy’s cheek. “I’ve got you okay, I’ve got you”

He felt like a baby, embarrassed that he was crying after having dry humped himself to orgasm on Jan’s thigh, boxers still wet from the aftermath. But Jan didn’t care, he just got him, they just understood each other.

”I’m sorry” He said into Jan’s chest. ”I tried my best I did- but they were too good and I really wanted to do this for you, If I’d only played better-”

Jan interrupted him, tutting and forcing him to look up at the other man. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at intensely studying Winksy’s face. ”Do you think I’m upset with you because we lost?”

Harry looked down unable to meet the other man’s gaze. He did feel like he’d let Jan down massively. Jan brushed his thumb over his damp cheek, wiping the tears away.

”Winksy answer me, is that what you think?” The older man said gently. 

Harry nodded.

”Harry look at me, I’m not upset with you, I could never be” Jan said sincerely and Harry felt his chest tighten. ”I was upset because we lost, because I couldn’t be out there and help, because my body doesn’t allow me to anymore...”

Harry flinched, he knew that Jan’s wasn’t in the best form but hearing him talk about it always made Harry flinch. In his eyes Jan was the same defender he’d been when he’d first joined the first team. 

”...because this was possibly my last chance to win a trophy with you guys” Jan continued, his voice shaking with the last sentence and Harry could see that the man was getting emotional about the thought. 

They’d talked about it before, the possibility of Jan leaving in the summer but Harry had never wanted to give it any further thought. He always brushed it off and told Jan to just sign the contract. He couldn’t imagine the team without Jan, he just couldn’t. 

”Don’t say that” Harry whispered in the space between them, the space that had somehow gotten smaller between them. Jan’s face was so close Harry could see every small detail of it. ”I don’t want you to leave”

”I know...I don’t want to leave” Jan looked him in the eyes, thumb still brushing up and down his cheek bone and Winksy felt himself melt into the touch.

”Then stay” Harry said voice breaking. ”Please Jan” His voice sounded desperate but he didn’t care, he needed Jan to know how much he wanted him to stay. ”Just for one more season okay and I’ll promise to do everything to win us a trophy”

Jan cracked a smile for the first time that night, eyes roaming over every detail of Harry’s face. They were incredibly close now, so close Harry could feel the other man’s warm breath on him.

”You’d do that for me Winksy?” The belgian said softly.  _ Of course he would.  _ Harry nodded, their noses brushing against each other as he did.

“I would”

Jan responded by closing the gap between them. Their lips connecting in a kiss. Jan placed his hand on Winksy’s cheek as he gently rolled them over, so that Jan was on top. Their bodies fitting together perfectly. Jan’s soft lips parted allowing Winksy to explore his mouth with his tongue. He could feel himself growing addicted to the sweet taste of the Belgian lips. They laid there making out on the bed, the wet sounds of their lips moving together filling up the hotel room. 

It felt more intimate than it had before, in a weird way. Having Jan right there, holding him, kissing him, it was different. A good different.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a little comment and tell me what you thought about it or come talk to me on tumblr (Trentvandijk)! I love reading them<3


End file.
